Charnelle
by madchilla
Summary: It's Eren's birthday and his friends buy him the best for the evening.


_Author's Note: Hello my lovlies! September 25th is my birthday, and I wanted to celebrate being 18 by posting adult content, so here! Have some porn! Happy birthday! Please keep in mind that I haven't written porn in years and it was so horrible back then that it actually kept me from trying again, but I'm getting over it! In this story, Levi is French and has a very thick accent. If you read his parts without imagining the accent, he sounds like a child, so keep that in mind. Also...prostitutes don't use their real names._

* * *

I had moved on, thinking that it was a joke. Jean made stupid jokes like that all of the time—everyday, even. It was common knowledge not to trust anything that came out of his mouth. He over exaggerated, he lied and he spouted rumors.

Of course it was a joke. Everyone present was simply fooling around. They all laughed and slapped each others' backs. I joined in too, though my amusement was forced considering I was the butt of the joke.

"_Let's all chip in some money and get him an escort!" _Fuck you, Marco. Fuck you and your drunken babbling.

Everyone had been drunk that night at Reiner Braun's party, including myself. The only sober one was Jean, who had still happily agreed to Marco's idea. We'd somehow gotten on to the topic of how I was the only virgin left in our group of friends and how that was, apparently "very sad," according to Reiner.

It wasn't sad. I'd just recently turned seventeen, but apparently that was too long to wait. They'd come up with a wonderful idea to set me up with someone, completely ignoring my protests. They didn't seem to understand that I didn't want to have sex for the first time, for the sake of having sex for the first time.

Luckily for me, they couldn't think of anyone that fit my interests. Unfortunately for me, Marco was drunk off his ass and couldn't seem to keep his goddam thoughts to himself. They'd agreed on buying me a prostitute for the night for my birthday.

I laughed, thinking the thought sounded completely ridiculous, but they thought it was genius. They asked me questions of what kind of guy interested me, insisting that if they were going to pay, they were going to find the best. I gave them answers only to appease them, because they weren't being serious. Of course, they weren't being serious. They were wasted. They were kidding.

That's all it was—a joke.

But I'd been poorly mistaken. I sat in a lush, crimson recliner in the corner of a darkly lit room room. I gulped at the sight of the four poster bed with black canopies in front of me. The blood red comforter was decorated by a variety of throw pillows, varying in color. The wooden floors were a dark, glossy mahogany and a black rug was placed in front of the sliding glass door leading out to a balcony.

They did it. They actually fucking did it. I didn't know how, but they did. I didn't even know that they had places like this in a time such as ours, but I was proven wrong. Jean wasn't lying when he said _he knew a place_.

Okay, they somehow managed to find a brothel downtown with male prostitutes. I gave them credit for that, but there was no way that they found someone that paralleled with the "interests" I completely bullshitted.

"_He has to be shorter than me, and much smaller. He can't be too muscular, either," _I joked. When Jean asked if there was anything else, I added, _"Black hair. Accents are pretty hot, too." _

I should have known. By that smirk, I should have known that Jean wasn't lying when he said, _I know just the person. _

But there I was, holding my breath as the door to the room opened. It was hard to get a good look at the person due to the dim lighting coming from the few lit candles scattered around the room, but they were quite obviously _petite_.

I tensed when the shadow gently shut the door behind them and turned to face the rest of the room. My hands clench the armrests of the chair as he crossed the distance, heading toward me. He was definitely small, with raven hair almost brushing his shoulders. He wore nothing but a silk, forest green robe, tied loosely around his slim waist. The fabric reached the middle of his thighs and revealed the majority of his chest.

As he approached closer, I was able to get a glimpse of his face in the flickering light. My eyes widened. He was _beautiful_. His features were soft and his skin smooth. I held my breath when he stood right in front of me. A smirk crossed his pretty lips right before he put one of his knees beside my thigh and climbs up onto my lap. I gasped, finally letting the breath out. "Monsieur Eren?" He whispered hotly into my ear.

_Oh, those devious little fuckers. _The man was clearly French and spoke with a thick accent.

He leaned back and looked at me with a tilted head. "Monsieur Eren?" He asked again.

"Yes?" I wasn't sure what he was asking me a question, or simply verifying who I was.

His sharp smirk slid into a smile, displaying his perfect teeth and a small dimple on his left cheek. "It is nice to meet you, Monsieur Eren. I'm Corporels," he said and kissed each side of my face.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to _do_. It wasn't something I'd prepared for and now I deeply regretted it. I cursed myself for not doing at least a little bit of research or something. He continued staring at me with his expectant grey eyes. I realized he was waiting for me to respond. I attempted to swallow the lump in my throat and said, "H-hi." Wow, that was a good one.

Corporels laughed as he wrapped his arms around my neck. "Hello, mon chéri. Your friends tell me little about you. This is your first time, no?" Though his accent was thick, his words were precise and clear.

I may have flushed a bit, but I lowered my gaze and nodded. "Yeah..." I mumbled. Oh God, I didn't know what to do or what to say. _What do I do with my hands? _They still clenched at the armrests.

He, again, laughed softly. "Don't have worry, miel. I take care of you." Before I could speak, his cold hands cupped my face, tilting my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. I gasped into the kiss, giving him more access. He moaned, softly and one of his hands trailed down my neck to my shoulder, his fingers tickling my skin.

I wasn't a complete idiot. I've made out before and I certainly knew how to kiss, but at that exact moment, all thoughts and skills involving lips and tongues were pushed far out of my mind. It was painfully obvious that I was scared shitless. Corporels swept his tongue against my upper lip before pulling away. His hands moved to my shoulders, rubbing to ease my strained muscles. "You are too tense," he said. Leaning back, he removed himself from me and stood on his feet, gingerly wrapping his fingers around one of my wrists. "Perhaps you be more comfortable lying down." He gently tugged at my arm, beckoning me to leave the comforts of the chair.

I let him guide me away from the armchair and to the bed. I took the moment to sneak a peek of his backside. He was a few inches smaller than me, and most definitely slimmer. He walked with a subtle swing in his hips. I was barely able to tear my eyes away. He gracefully spun around and pushed me so I was sitting on the edge of the mattress. Retaking his position on my lap, his slender fingers fiddled with the zipper of my grey sweatshirt. "It is stuffy in here, no? You wish to take this off?" My sweatshirt was being unzipped before I could even answer. The fabric was slid down my shoulders and I shrugged it off. Corporels threw it to the floor, leaving me in my Motley CrüeT-shirt and jeans. What could I say? I wasn't prepared for anything like what was happening.

My nerves seemed to be settling, at least a little bit. He returned to his feet and motioned for me to scoot up on the bed. I did as told and slid up until my back pressed against the pillows. I held my breath as he crawled back onto the bed, knees digging into the mattress. My hands clutched at the fabric of my jeans. Oh God, I was wrong—the nerves were still there. A soft smile was present on his face. His grey eyes narrowed into a sultry gaze. My own vision lowered to his torso where his hand was playing with the sash holding his robe together. My jaw may have dropped when he pulled at the sash, undoing the bow and letting the silk fall from his shoulders, revealing his perfect body.

I couldn't help but ogle the view in front me, suddenly relieved that I'd made the reluctant decision to go with what my friends had planned. Corporels was _breathtaking_. His cream skin was perfectly unblemished and supple. I gazed down his torso, to his narrow waist and then lower. Beneath the robe, he was nude, except for the satin panties that stretched around his hips. The robe was forgotten on the floor as he creeped toward me on his hands and knees until he hovered over me once more. Once on top of me, his hands roamed and rubbed my chest. He sighed deeply and said in a heavy accent, "You like what you see." It wasn't a question. No doubt, it was a statement countering my pining expression. "You are so quiet, chéri. Is okay to talk, you know." He reached for my hands, which were then playing the fabric of the comforter and lead them to place on his sides. "You can touch me, too, if you wish."

I prayed that he didn't notice how sweaty and hot my palms were, or if he did, didn't care because he'd most likely dealt with things much worse. Without thinking, I tilted my head to the side to give him more room to kiss and nip at my neck. "I don't know what to say," I answered honestly, because I had no clue. What did one say to a prostitute? Was it etiquette to make conversation or did they just do what they were paid to do? That, coinciding with the fact that I was reluctant to force my virginity away, was why I was anxious.

I let out a gasp when he nibbled at my ear. "You can say anything, miel. Tell me what you want. You here to celebrate. Is your birthday, no?"

I swallowed when he went back to paying attention to my neck. "It was yesterday," I responded.

I felt the shake of his body as he chuckled. "Happy birthday, Monsieur Eren." With that, he sheathed his arms around my neck and pressed his mouth to mine. That time, I didn't freeze. I thought I heard him gasp slightly when I returned the kiss, moving my lips against his. When he flicked his tongue against my lower lip, I opened my mouth to give him access.

He tasted almost like chocolate. Not like the candy, but more like hot chocolate. Each kiss and bite sent a powerful warmth through my veins. I groaned lowly when his tongue slid against mine. He responded with a soft moan of his own and a grind of his hips. "Oh, you like that? Tell me what else you like, ma douce."

I had no idea what to tell him. Instead, I stretched up and kissed him. I felt his smirk against my lips, but he kissed me back, nonetheless. My arms looped around his middle and locked behind his back. My hips bucked up slightly at a particular bite to my lip. He moaned into my mouth before breaking away with a smirk. "You don't know what you like, do you?" His smirk grew into a soft smile, dimple appearing.

"I have no idea," I stated.

"Oh, bébé," he purred into my ear. I probably would have been offended by his condescending tone, but with his husky voice and his cold fingers slowly creeping up the front of my shirt had me a bit distracted. "I have idea," he said. "How about I do what I wish to you and you tell me if you like?"

I gulped, but nodded. "Yeah, okay."

"Good," he grinned. "Let us start, then."

Start? Oh I'd started long before then. The very first moment Corporels touched me, my pants began to tighten uncomfortably and the feeling hadn't since waned. "You like kissing," he placed a tender kiss on my lips, teasing me with his tongue. "I can tell you like. You are good with your mouth." His fingers played with the hem of my shirt before slowly pushing it up. "Let me show you how good I am with _my_ mouth. You would like that, no?"

I nodded, shamelessly. God, yes I would. He gripped my shirt and pulled it up, waiting for me to comply and lift my arms. I felt my face heat up when my shirt was removed and thrown to the floor, forgotten. "So cute," he murmured. I shuddered at his nails scratching lightly down the flesh of my chest.

I wasn't sure when I'd fully accepted the situation. I'd been fully against the idea at Reiner's party, in the car on our way into the city and even in the room I'd been lead to. Even as I sat in the chair with Corporels in my lap, I'd been hesitant. I didn't know when the reluctance disappeared, but it certainly wasn't there anymore. _I wanted it. _

Oh, God, I wanted it. My head fell back against the pillows with my neck exposed. He rubbed soothing circles on my sides as he alternated between kissing and nipping at my throat. Sounds were pulled from me when he licked a path across my collarbone, sucking at the spot where he stopped. I briefly wondered if they were allowed to leave marks on clients. I wouldn't mind if he did—it would be a reminder of how much I enjoyed it. Though, I didn't think he was sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. If it did, it would probably fade by the morning, erasing all evidence of what took place.

A light tug to my nipple and Corporels's lips wrapping around it pulled me out of my thoughts. I'd completely missed him kissing down my chest. I groaned when his teeth nipped me and his tongue circling around it. "You like that?" He asked, moving a hand to pinch at my other nipple. I thought that my hips jerking up and brushing against his stomach was enough of an answer, but I nodded anyway. He pinched his fingers and I moaned, arching my back. I felt him rock against my leg. He kissed up to my jaw and flicked his tongue against the corner of my mouth. "You're so handsome, Monsieur Eren."

I'd definitely take 'handsome' over 'cute' any day. He connected our lips as his fingers trailed down my stomach, stopping at the waistband of my jeans. "You want these off?" He asked, fiddling with the button.

"Yes," I gasp. The pants were so restricting, it was almost painful.

He skillfully undid my jeans and pulled the zipper down. I lifted my hips to help him slide them down. It was a rather awkward endeavor, but I managed to kick them off without jostling Corporels too much. I was suddenly overjoyed that I'd decided to wear a normal pair of boxers that day, instead of something embarrassing...like a pair with rainbows or hearts printed on them.

"Tell me what you want, mon chéri," he breathed lowly into my ear. My breath hitched when he palmed the front of my boxers. "You want me to suck you? Suck you until you come in my mouth?" I almost moan at his deep giggle. "I'll let you, you know. Oh, I want to taste you," he moaned. He kissed me deeply, thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I ground my hips up, begging for more friction.

He trailed his kisses down my chest, to my stomach, stopping at the band of my boxers. Sliding a finger under the elastic, he teased the skin there. I threw my head back when he boldly put his mouth on me and tongued at my cock through the fabric. He looked up at me with lust clearly present in his eyes. A smirk crawled across his face as he tugged my boxers down. I sighed in relief when my cock was freed from its constraints. A trail from the base to the head with his tongue had me cursing. "Shit!" I gasped before I could cover my mouth. He repeated the action until I was trembling and panting. He circled the tip with his tongue and dug into the slit. "A-ah," I choked. He kissed the tip and lapped up the pre-cum, mewling at the taste. I balled my fist up and covered my mouth to muffle the shout that escaped when his lips stretched over my cock.

In the back of my mind, I was cheering. I'd made the right decision—hell I made the best decision of my life by agreeing to go along with my friends' idea. I made the point to remember to repay them, somehow, but at that moment, all I could focus on was how hot and wet Corporels's mouth was. He took me deeper until I bumped the back of his throat. That was when I realized my eyes were screwed shut. I peeked them open, only to have my jaw drop and a moan spill from my lips.

The sight in front of me was _incredible_. His eyes bore into mine and I hesitated before tracing the column of his back. He lay, stretched like a cat with the curve of his ass in the air. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked hard. "Fuck!" I shouted. The vibrations from his laughter had my hips bucking up. His hands shot to hold my hips down. One of my hands descended to tangle in his hair. The locks were soft and feather, just as I'd imagined.

The faster he bobbed his head, the tighter my stomach clenched. I started to feel it—the warmth pooling in my stomach—the feeling I rarely experienced excluding my occasional lonely night. My gaze locked with his and his eyes narrowed. I swore if his mouth wasn't currently occupied, he would have been smirking.

The small pants and moans pouring from my mouth increased when he removed a hand from my hips and brought it behind him to a place where I couldn't see. His eyes slipped shut and he hummed around my aching cock.

My grip of his hair tightened, just like the knot in my gut. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer. I thrust my hips up involuntarily, but he did nothing to stop me. His hand fondled my balls as he allowed me to fuck his mouth. Corporels's body squirmed on the mattress while he pleasured himself with his fingers. He cried out suddenly around my cock, sending a delicious jolt up my spine.

My back arched. Every one of my muscles tensed. My toes curled into the mattress. My hand tugged at his hair. It was all too much and I broke. "Ah, fuck!" My legs trembled as I hit the peak of my orgasm and came in his mouth. He kept sucking until my chest heaved and I had to pull him away by his hair.

He grinned, licking a stray drop from the corner of his lips. He crawled back to hover over me. His hands rubbed my shoulders as he whispered murmured into my ear, "You like that?"

His lips ghosted over mine and I nodded. "Y-yeah." My voice was raspy. "Yeah, I liked that."

"I'm glad." He just barely pressed his mouth against mine. "You know what else I think you like?" He asked. He continued when I didn't respond. "I think you like it slow and hard," he hissed. "You want me to ride your cock slowly but you are so deep that you feel every inch inside of me. You want to fuck me until you beg to come—until you cannot take it anymore." He was panting in my ear. "You want that, no? Fuck, I want it. Tell me you want it."

My breathing hadn't calmed down. If anything, it became heavier with each word coming from his mouth. His knees squeezed around me and he ground his hips down. I could feel his erection rubbing against mine through the fabric of his panties. "I want it," I rasped.

"Hm?" He hummed against my throat. "What was that? I did not hear you. Tell me you want it, Monsieur Eren." He said it as a whimper, nibbling the lobe of my ear.

"I want it," I said louder, though my voice cracked.

He reclined so his back rested on my legs. My eyes widened at the sight of him sliding the black, lace panties down his slim and creamy legs. I didn't know where the condom came from, but he was suddenly fiddling with a wrapper. He looked up at me with fiery eyes as he wraps a hand around my cock. I wasn't surprised that I was hard again. I watched in silence as he rolled the condom on me, moaning as he did.

His breathing was heavy as well. I didn't have the time to process what he was doing before his mouth enveloped my dick again. He bobbed his a head a few times before pulling away with a pop. His lips were red and bruised. He moved to straddle me once more, his mouth next to my ear and his arms around my neck. "Oh, Monsieur Eren," he moaned. "I want it so bad. Tell me you want it."

I didn't have to be told twice. "I want it," I breathed.

He removed one of his hands from my neck and brought it to my cock, pushing himself onto his knees. "Tell me you want to fuck me."

"I want to fuck you." The growl coming from my throat was unrecognizable to me. It was something savagely guttural—something that wasn't me. I should have been worried of how carnal I sounded, but my mind abruptly went blissfully blank.

My strangled moan was muted by his lips as he sank down on me. I felt the vibrations of his own moan tingling my flesh. He tore his mouth away and buried his nose into the crook of my neck. He let out loose breaths, trembling as he did. I groaned when he was completely seated on me. The heat was unimaginable. If I'd thought that his mouth was amazing, which it was, then his ass was out of this world.

Whining, he pressed back up to his knees and slowly slid down once more. My jaw hung open, allowing a groan to fall out. "You like?" He mewled, sending a spark down my spine, causing my hips to jerk up. He cried out—a cry I wasn't sure was from pain or from pleasure. His expression didn't help answer either, when he leaned back. His eyebrows were furrowed together, his eyes were slit and his mouth was open, baring his perfectly white teeth.

My hands shot to his waist, tracing sharp hipbones when he began to pick up his pace. "Does it hurt?" I managed to asked. I assumed that it was a painful endeavor and I intended to let him know that it was okay to wait in order to adjust, but the yelp escaping him made me hold my tongue.

"No hurt," he whimpered. His pace increased to the point that he was practically bouncing on me. "Feels good." Who was I to deny it when he continuously moaned, gasped and panted while he was riding me?

His face was flushed, the red tint expanding to the skin of his neck and to the tops of his shoulders. He was now leaning back, his hands supporting him on either side of my knees. My eyes traveled down the expanse of his body, brushing over his toned abdomen to his erection bobbing with his movements.

His insides twitched and clenched around me, making me thrust up hard with a grunt, resulting in him crying out and repeating the action. The delicious cycle continued, drawing out deep, long groans from me and breathless calls from him.

I barely knew what I was doing. It was like my body was doing things on its own. I drew my legs up to give Corporels more support. One of my hands trailed its way from his hip to grope and squeeze at his fleshy ass. A string of curses left my mouth when he clamped down on me. He threw his arms around my neck, attaching his lips to my throat. "A-ah, fuck!" I shivered from his husky voice. "Nn, Monsieur Eren! You f-feel so—oh—good. H-ha shit!"

I couldn't hold my sounds back, not that I was before. I could feel the warmth pooling in my gut—the knot was tightening. "I'm so close," I whispered, scratchily, right before he kissed me. He didn't respond, though. Instead, he ceased his up and down movements and pressed down, hard, before grinding his hips back and forth. "O-oh, fuck!" I moaned into his mouth.

My nails dug into his slick back, gliding down into what surely created scratch marks. I felt it. The blood rushing to my head. My entire quivering body. My toes curling into the mattress. My fingers clawing at his flesh. It would take very little to push me over the edge into euphoric oblivion. When he growled those three words, that was it. I was done for.

"Come for me," he snarled into my ear.

I snapped. Throwing my head back, I cried out as I came. My hips repeatedly thrust up unwillingly. He clenched his muscles, milking me of everything I had. My breathing was reduced to heavy pants and gasps. Corporels soothingly ran his hands down my sides, fingers brushing against each rib. "I feel your cock throb in me," he muttered before easing me out of him. He pulled the soiled condom off, making me hiss at the sensitivity. He tied the end and tossed into a small waste basket beside the bed.

My breathing slowed, but it was still heavy. Corporels nudged my head to the side so he could kiss at my neck. My attention was brought to his dick. He was by no means soft, but he wasn't nearly as hard as he'd been. "What about you?" I asked, voice finally coming back to me.

"Hm? What about me?" He asked between nips.

"You didn't finish."

I felt his smile against my skin as he laughed. "It is your birthday. Tonight, we celebrate _you_." He pressed his lips to mine and slipped in his tongue, moaning.

I kissed back, but only for a moment before pulling away. "I want you to feel good, though." It may have been a naive thing to say, but I couldn't deny that it was true.

"You do make me feel good, miel. I feel so good, now."

I wanted so much more than that. I wanted to him to feel better than good. I wanted him to feel what I did. I wanted him to be taken to the highest heights of pleasure, and I wanted to be the one to take him there. "I want to make you come," I said, boldly.

His movements halt. "Oh?" I almost missed how his body shivered. "How you plan to do that?" he purred.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. I had no idea.

He suddenly rolled us over so I was positioned on top of him. He pulled me down by my neck and kissed me harshly, his teeth nicking my lip. "You wish to make me come?" He growled against my lips. I nodded, pecking him. "You wish to know something new?" He shoved all of the throw pillows off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Yeah," I moaned.

He pushed me up by my chest. "Give me your hand." He grabbed onto my wrist and brought my hand to his face. Narrowing his eyes, he licked from the base of my forefinger to the tip before drawing the digit completely into his mouth. I never would have thought that someone sucking on my finger would be something I considered _erotic_, but the feeling of his tongue pressing against the pad of my finger almost had me salivating. And the look in his eyes when he took in another finger? _Fucking shit_.

With one long last suck, he popped my fingers out of his mouth. "Get off," he said, pushing my chest. I leaned back, off of him, worried that I'd done something wrong or hurt him somehow. Oh, I was incredibly mistaken.

Once I was off of him, he gracefully pushed his hips up and curled his back upon himself, so his knees touched his shoulders and his ass was on full display. One of his hands spread himself open, revealing his hole. Moaning, he toyed with the opening with his free fingers. "You know what to do, no?" He let go of his ass and brought my hand with dripping fingers to it. "One at a time. Go slow."

Oh God, it was about to happen. I was about to finger that beautiful creature and I prayed that I wouldn't fuck it up. I gulped, pressing my forefinger against the opening, but I hesitated. He pushed his hips down, whining slightly. "Come on, mon chéri. Make me come." I could see his face from between his legs. He was flushed. His ruffled hair scattered about the pillow and his bangs stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat.

I sat on my knees, beside him. With my palm facing up, I slowly eased my finger into him. He pushed his hips down with a sigh and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. It was weird feeling him from the inside, being warm and slick. I pulled my finger out and pushed it in again, a little faster. He let out a small whimper. "Another," he said.

I listened, pushing my middle finger in beside the other. "Mmm," he moaned, adjusting his hips. "Faster, miel." I couldn't deny him and began thrusting my fingers into him. He squirmed as I repeatedly pushed inside. "Monsieur Eren," he murmured. I thought it was a moan, but I glanced up at his face when he said, "Look at me." He lifted a hand and his extended his pointer and middle fingers He curled them up when he pushed down on me. "Your fingers—move your fingers like this." He curled and uncurled his digits. I did as demonstrated and he threw his head back, mouth open. "

"Please, deeper!" He gasped.

Pressing in deep enough so that the base of my fingers nudged the ring of his entrance and bent my fingers upward. It was a strange feeling, brushing against a small bump I found inside of him. "Ah, fuck!" He yelped, thrusting his hips up. I could see his abdomen clenching. "Mon Dieu! Like that. Oh, don't stop! Don't stop..." His head thrashed back and forth as I jammed my fingers in harder. His face blushed darker, teeth digging into his bottom lip.

The sounds he made alternated between low groans and high pitched squeals and whines. My other hand stroked down the inside of his thigh, drawing goosebumps across his skin. His sounds increased in volume until only choked gasps escaped his mouth.

I didn't have to look down to know I was hard again and he must have noticed because he looked up at me with completely wanton eyes, glazed over with lust. "Un, Monsieur Eren. Oh, oh! Fuck me...please. I know want. Ah sh-shit! I want so bad—please fuck me. Make me come, please." He grabbed at my wrist and pulled my fingers from his body. He jerked me so I lay on top of him. "Fuck me," he growled.

Once again, he seemed to pull a condom out of nowhere. "You know how to put this on?" He asked, breathlessly. "I do it, then. Teach you later..." he mumbled when I shook my head and opened the packaging before pinching the tip of the rubber as he rolled it on me. He pulled at my cock and positioned it in front of his entrance and pushed his hips down. "Give me," he hissed into my ear. "Give me your cock. Make me come."

My teeth sunk into his neck as my body sunk into his. He groaned, either at the sharp pain in his neck or me filling him. Either one, he tightened his arms around me back and wrapped his legs around my waist, pushing at my lower back, begging me to thrust faster. How could I refuse? His cock was flushed at the tip and dripping pre-cum. Not slowing down my thrusts, I wrapped my hand around it and tugged lightly. He moaned and swung his eyes up to meet my gaze.

My orgasm was approaching fast and I could only hope Corporels felt the same. I pulled away from his neck, realizing that, not only did I leave a mark, but I'd broken skin and he was bleeding. My tongue came out to lick my lips at the sight of such beautiful crimson painting his snow pale flesh. The blood from the wound trickled down the slope of his neck. Before the trail could drip into his hair or onto the pillow, I lapped it up, the taste of copper filling my mouth.

His moans were increasing and his grip on my shoulders was almost painful. Suddenly his noises stopped, his mouth opening and closing, but emitted no sounds. His jaw hung open and his eyes scrunched shut. I gritted my teeth at his nails digging into my shoulder. "I'm going to come," he rasped hurriedly. I pumped harder at his dick. "A-ah shit!" He cried. "I'm coming."

His back slowly arched until his entire body was quivering. His legs clamped even tighter around me and he cried out as he came, painting his stomach and my hand. I almost missed his choking gasp from the blood rushing to my head. His asshole clenching and fluttered around me made me see stars. I buried my face into the crook of his neck to muffle my strangled groan as I reached my peak.

He moaned softly as I thrust a few more times before coming to a halt. Cupping my face in his hands, he pulled me down to kiss him. That kiss was less desperate, less unchaste, but was sensual, nonetheless. I jumped at the screeching beeps coming from an alarm on the nightstand beside the bed.

"You make good timing, miel. It seems our night is over."

I could literally feel my stomach drop and my heart sink. Reality crashed down hard on me and slapped me across the face. It was time to go—time to leave this luscious room and go back to my normal teenage (sexless) life.

Corporels climbed off of the bed to fetch his robe. I stayed where I was, in hopes that if I just remained still, I wouldn't have to leave, but that dream was crushed when I had my jeans chucked in my face. "You have fun, Monsieur Eren?"

I stood from the mattress and began collecting my clothes, slipping into my boxers. "Yeah," I sighed. Despite being dead set against the idea in the beginning, I was already dreading having to leave.

He lead me to the door once I was fully dressed. "It was good birthday, no?" He asked as we stood in front of the doorway.

I nodded, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. "Very good."

He smiled that dreamy smile that didn't quite match the emotion in his eyes. "Good, I'm glad," he said. "Monsieur Eren?"

I glance down. "Yeah?"

He was suddenly holding a card between his fingers and forced it into my hand. "Come back sometime, no? Come visit me again."

I accepted the card, slipping it into my jeans' pocket and nodded.

That was it. It was time to leave and go back to my mundane life. I was lead out of the room by some kind of bouncer. I was almost shocked to see my friends waiting outside of the building. It was dark when we first arrived, but it was pouring when I exited through the revolving doors. Jean, Marco, Armin and Reiner stood beneath a bus stop canopy, all talking amongst themselves.

It was Jean who first noticed me and they rushed across the parking lot, nearly tackling me. They all dove into questions, asking me how it was and I tried to answer, but I didn't feel completely...there. It was an odd feeling—one that I'd never felt before. It was a weird sort of emptiness—like a part of me was taken that night and I desperately felt the urge to get it back.

Whatever it was, I knew something was awakened in me that night—something so savage and lecherous, I didn't know what to do with myself anymore. But I knew what I was.

I was a beast.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sooo this may or may not be continued. I have an idea of where it can go if I decide to continue, but I need to focus on The neglected Cabin. I hope this lil thing was enjoyable and thanks so much for being there, guys! Love you all! _

_-Em_


End file.
